Anarchy (song)
Anarchy Anarchy is the title track of the 2016 album and also the only commercially released single to support the album. It was released on February 26th, 2016. Anarchy is one of the only Groundbreaking songs to have a live-action music video. It is an aggressive track, opening with a heavily processed 808 kick over a standard kick. Industrial layers build up and fall, until it's explosive climax. The sigh at the end of the coda is used to start Eye Candy. BPM: 140 Lyrics Tell me what I need Tell me what I want Won't say a thing or speak my mind 'Cause you are on your way to prove me wrong It's just the start They're only warming up It's only a matter of time Until they realize I'm done They take it all away No longer free today They take it all away No longer free today Some call it anarchy With nothing left to lose Some are just like me Who think they've got a point to prove They'll run into the fire For what they think is true I'd rather die than have to do the things I do for you I guess it's time to throw it all away I'll cut off every one of you and still end up okay I guess it's time to smash it all apart To step down from all the divine Now I'm back at the start Some call it anarchy With nothing left to lose Some are just like me Who think they've got a point to prove They'll run into the fire For what they think is true I'd rather die than have to do the things I do for you They start to run their call Try to make us fall Well no not me, it just can't be They know I hate it all Let's hit it hard Let's give them all we've got I don't want any sympathy While punching me until I drop Inside their perfect world People like me don't work I'm broken from what I've heard Some call it anarchy With nothing left to lose Some are just like me Who think they've got a point to prove They'll run into the fire For what they think is true I'd rather die than have to do the things I do for you And everything's speeding up to our extinction We're down to only a few with our ambition It's trying to kill us off, but even if it does I will not be a part of your utopia I guess it's time to throw it all away I'll cut off every one of you and still end up okay I guess it's time to throw it all away I'll cut off every one of you and still end up okay I guess it's time for me to break away I'll cut off every one of you and still end up okay I guess it's time to throw it all away I'll cut off every one of you and still end up okay Some call it anarchy With nothing left to lose Some are just like me Who think they've got a point to prove They'll run into the fire For what they think is true I'd rather die than have to do the things I do for you And everything's speeding up to our extinction We're down to only a few with our ambition It's trying to kill us off, but even if it does I will not be a part of your utopia Category:Songs Category:Singles